ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fists of Blood
Members of the Fists of Blood are Ken Shiro,Raoh Shiro, and Jagi Shiro. Ken Shiro Name: Ken Shiro Former Aliases: Fist of the Northstar, Dark Fist, The True Fist, The Fist, El Fister Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 6'6" Weight: 260 lb. Appearance: Ken is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He dons a tattoo of a tiger on his left arm and a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm to symbolize balance, as well as a the Japanese word for “Power” on his right forearm, Japanese word for “Strength” on his left forearm, and Japanese word for “Perception” over his left chest. Alignment: Neutral - Ken show allegiance when he knows that it will best suit his cause. Raoh Shiro ]] Name: Raoh Shiro Alias: King Raoh; Raoh the Conqueror, The Japanese Juggernaut Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 7'0" Weight: 480 lb. Appearance: Raoh is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent unbelievably muscular and chiseled for a man his size due to intensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child from his father Ryuken Shiro. He sports a blonde buzz cut, and has a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a tiger on his right arm and the head of a tiger on his left peck. Alignment: Neutral - A firm believer in power and strength, Raoh will do whatever it takes to be the strongest warrior of all. Determined to surpass his own limits, Raoh would let no one stand in the way of his goals. He admires similar striving in other martial artists. Raoh has little tolerance for what he perceives as weaknesses, such as cowardice, compassion, or even friendship (since Raoh also believed in self-sufficiency). Jagi Shiro ]] Name: Jagi Shiro Alias: Jag; Jag Man; New Breed of Legend Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lb. Appearance: Jagi is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He sports short blue hair, and has matching tribal tattoos on both biceps. Alignment: (MEGAHEEL):He’s the youngest bad boy son of the Shiro clan with a very arrogant mean streak. Training Ken, Raoh, and Jagi Shiro were all trained by the age of six in the martial arts known as Hokuto Shinken by their father Ryuken Shiro as well as the family style of professional wrestling. Ken later ventured to Canada where he also trained in the Stu Hart Dungeon, while Raoh was know former UFC and Pitfighting competitor. Both brothers did some time in the WEBL as a bareknuckles fighters in the heavyweight division. They would later return back to Japan to study under Kenta Kobashi and Mitsuharu Misawa. Raoh also did personal training with Akira Taue. Jagi's later wrestling training was developed by the legendary Jushin “Thunder” Lyger. Strenghts Masters of Double Team and Isolation ''' – In the tradition of many successful tag team siblings i.e. The British Bull Dogs, Hardy Boyz, Edge and Christian, and the Dudleys; the fact that Raoh and Ken are siblings does prove to be a huge advantage in tag matches, especially due to the fact that they’ve trained with one another at such a young age. Ken brings speed and power to the team, while Raoh brings near inhuman strength and resilience. As a tag team they’re undisputedly near unstoppable feeding off of each other’s skills and combining them to isolate and wear down opponents. They’re ability to hit double team maneuvers on command is near flawless as they train together for hours sometimes turning it into a game. Ken having more tag experience then Raoh knows how to strategically tear a tag team apart during a match with both physical and psychological maneuvers stooping as low as using the turnbuckle rope to choke an opponent, while ordering Raoh to agitate the illegal man to distract the referee. Raoh bringing the raw power helps in completely destroying the current opponent in the ring turning the match into a handicap situation, he also works perfectly as a reserve and tied-turner when opponents get the opportunity to isolate Ken, and he manages to break free to tag him. This balance is what has allowed them to be the most dominating tag team to date. Weaknesses '''Isolation– The only key to taking Fists of Blood down, mainly Ken Shiro, though he is an extremely formidable and powerful opponent himself, he does have his limitation i.e. his bad knee as opposed to his older brother, the key to a solid win if at all possible is working Ken over, keeping him AWAY from Raoh, and hoping to score the pin on him. Usually this task is extremely hard to do, also one must remember Raoh has an EXTREMELY short temper, there’s only so much abuse he’s going to standby and watch his younger sibling take before he steps into the ring and wreaks havoc. At that point not even the referee will be able to stop him. Combined Weight 930 lbs. History Family History Fists of Blood comprises Ken the younger brother to professional wrestler and eldest brother Raoh Shiro, Ken is second older brother to Toki and Kayoken (Twins), Jagi, Yuku (younger sister). Ken Shiro is the 60th master/successor of the art of Hokuto no Shinken handed down by his father Ryuken Shiro. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) is the Shiro clan 400 year old fighting martial art fighting style which combines Shôrin-ryû karate, Jujitsu, and Muay-Thai kickboxing which was brought back by Grand Master Kenji Shiro from his travels to Thailand. Along with this powerful art form the brothers were also taught the family style of professional wrestling, a style consisting of bone-breaking techniques, vicious submission holds combined with high impact moves. Ken's History Upon completing his training, Ken ventured to Alberta, Canada where he trained mercilessly in the Dungeon of the late great Stu Hart, with the likes of Chris Jericho, and Benoit. Upon completing his training there Shiro signed up with the promotion under @IW, WCWF in January 2001. There an under looked Shiro fought to make his name in the WCWF pitted against legends like Dangerous Doug Nichols, and fellow rookies like Pyro- Maniac and Gunslinger who later came over from the temporarily closed GWF. Shiro won his first title (WCWF North American title) defeating the legendary Doomsday Machine. Shiro went on to prove himself capture the WCWF Tag title twice (due to a controversial victory between the Ruatan Clan) with his then partner known as the Rage, and their tag team knows as "Fists of Rage". After Rage was fired from the WCWF, Shiro went under the name of the Dark Fist (a dark persona of Ken) where he went on to capture the WCWF Intercontinental title from Doomsday Machine who at the time held it. In time Ken shed the Dark Fist image, and went to the WCWF heavyweight division, where he had two historical battles with arch-rival Pyromaniac (Champion at the time.). Both battles though brutal, but in the end Shiro ended up coming short with the victory both times. At the political closing of the @IW, Ken left with his brother Raoh and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Ken returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran and made his debut in the FCW Extreme Division, where he climb the division, and captured the FCW Extreme title and held it for a lengthy 35 days. After that Shiro would go on with his now then partner Truestar of "Fists of Fire" to capture the FCW Tag titles. Ken left his tag partner shortly after dropping the belts feeling he was the only one carrying the team. Raoh's History Raoh Shiro a former UFC competitor and Pit Master Champion in Japan traveled to Canada to the shores of the WCWF to settle a family dispute with his younger brother Ken Shiro. There in a brutal feud they settled their differences one on one inside a Hell in a Cell Steel Cage, which Raoh won. Raoh decided to make the WCWF his home, and compete. His presence was immediately felt as the massive giant took down anyone that got in his path. Raoh would enter the WCWF Extreme Division where he would capture two WCWF Extreme titles and have a memorable and bloody feud with his ex-stable mate of The Dark Riders (former brother-in-law) Scott "The Game" Smith, which Shiro basically dominated match after match. Raoh at the time tag teamed with stable mate Devastation to form the powerful force of the Dark Riders. Big D unfortunately would leave to serve his country in the United States Navy, and Raoh would go on to reform the Dark Riders with ex-rival another 7 foot monster by the name of Charon. These two big Goliaths combined brought the WCWF tag division to its knees, and not only captured the WCWF Tag Championships, but went on to @IW worldwide PPV "Overflow" to compete with their counterpart champions in the IEW, CWU, and GWF for the coveted @IW World Tag titles. The Dark Riders came out victorious being the first ever newly crowned @IW World Tag team champions in @IW history. Raoh went on that same year to capture and hold for a respectable title reign the WCWF North American title. Upon the sad closing of the @IW due to Black Friday, a man with out a federation Raoh left with his brother Ken and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Raoh returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran, and FCW Tag Champion along with his partner Charon made his debut the FCW heavyweight division, there after a brief feud with Pro-Pain proved that he wasn't seasoned enough, and ventured to the FCW Intercontinental division. After dropping the FCW Tag titles, Charon would leave the FCW to go back to the reopening @IW. Fists of Blood History After a brief and disturbing feud with his brother Ken, and basically the entire FCW, which he had betrayed at the time for the Sinister 7, Shiro would reform stable Lords of Darkness, with his former stable mate Devastation, R.M. Masters, Glimmer, and the Shinning. Raoh felt a part of him missing knew that in the end he needed his brother Ken Shiro in order to complete him. After a series of persuasions Ken reluctantly returned to the Lords of Darkness, and former the tag team with his brother Raoh known as "Fists of Blood". The Shiro brothers would prove to be a very formiable tag team as they would capture two FCW Tag Team Championships before the end of 2003. The Shiro brothers would prove that they are the most dominant tag team in probably the entire GWA, when they would defeat the current CWU/ACW Tag team champions Midnight Rising in a tag team champions versus champions match at the UWN’s first Anniversary PPV. While the FCW was on hiatus, Fists of Blood would make the jump to its sister company IEW under the same umbrella. They would capture the IEW Tag titles from a rookie team known as the Extremists, having dropped the titles to the team of the Rollen Brothers on their first title defense. They would later return to the FCW and capture Tag Team titles for a 3rd time in their career in 2004 setting the record for the longest title reign (94 days). After the closing of the FCW, Ken and Raoh would venture to Superior Wrestling Alliance under the Battlefield Wrestling Industries umbrella where they gain success in singles championships, but the SWA World Tag Champions would be the first championships to elude their grasps. At the closing of the SWA, they would then venture to the GIWF (Global Internet Wrestling Federation), they would come up short in the tournament to crown new Tag Champions, and the company would soon go under after that. After that World Championship Wrestling Federation would once again re-open its doors however for a mere short six months, at this time both Raoh and Ken would opt for semi-retirement. Fists of Blood would eventually reform and compete in the newly opened Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited owned by Big John Hawkins which competes on a global scale. They would pick up two World Tag Team championships before the closing for the company after an impressive 8 month span. Opting to work double deals to continue working Raoh and Ken would sign with both Endgame Entertainment Wrestling and Hardkore World. In the EEW the brothers would return to their winning ways picking up singles championship most notably Raoh, while in Hardkore World they would surmount an undefeated streak while leaving bodies after every match. With the opportunity of Six-Man Tag Gold in Hardkore World, Raoh and Ken elected to add Jagi their youngest brother and still active wrestler to their team. Jagi proved to be a key player in the on-going feud between Assassin Nation and his brothers as a Six Man Last Standing Match would decided the newly crowned Tag Team Champions, Jagi would German Suplex Michael Black 15 feet to his doom through a wood stage near the ring entrance for the 10 count to help crown his older brothers the new World Tag Champions…his reward early in the show, was them helping him capture the Hardkore Nippon Grand Championship he currently holds in a ladder match he wasn’t even in. Due to it being a non-sanctioned match, Jagi is technically the current champion. A month later the World Tag titles would be on the line with Ken defending with Jagi Shiro and a sidelined Raoh watch against Donovan and Ray, however Ray would turn on Donovan during the match with the promise of Ken helping in developing his career and the Untouchable numbers would become four. Fists of Blood would end 2007 winning the title of Hardkore World Tag Team of the Year. In 2008 with Dougie Ray as a partner Raoh and Ken would challenge and defeated the undefeated Six Men Tag Team Champions of House of Pain taking and holding both the Six Men and World Tag Team Championships, however the Shiro brothers noticed on several occasions that the Bullet was extremely unreliable when it came to events going on within the stable. The Untouchables would brutally severe their ties with Mr. Ray after he would cost the Six Men Tag Team Championships one month later against the Highlights of Humanity lead by Pat Bozzini. Back in the EEW Ken Shiro and Raoh would severe ties (but for Kayfabe reason remain united in Hardkore World as a solid tag team) Ken would join the stable known as Ego Trip with Triple X, Alexander “The Great”, Black Knight (also known as “The Jack”), his younger brother Jagi forming the New Fists of Blood creating two different versions of the team in both Hardkore World and the EEW. Future Goals Fists of Blood still compete in the EEW and Hardkore World. In the EEW they hope to add the World Tag Championships there to their resume, while in Hardkore World they are still the defending Hardkore World Tag Champions. With Bullet removed from their ranks add Jagi added as a solid member, they soon hope to regain the Six Man World Tag titles they lost. In Hardkore World Fists of Blood are competing in the Frank Marano Jr. 2008 Tag Team tournament, they hope to be the first tag team champions to win the tournament ever. Previous Leagues # World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) # Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) # Superior Wrestling Alliance (BWI) # Global Internet Wrestling Federation # BWI Battlefield Wrestling Industries/originally UWN (Superior Wrestling Alliance) # HardKore World # Endgame Entertainment Tag Team Accomplishments Ken Shiro Tag Team Accomplishments * 1-time Six-Man Hardkore World Tag Championship (Untouchable Highlights of Humanity - ("Platinum" Pat Bozzini and Aaron Rupp) * 1-Time EEW World Tag Championship - (Triple X - Current) * 2-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Rage - Fists of Rage) * 1-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Truestar - Fists of Fire) * These championships along with what he won with Raoh as Fists of Blood makes Ken a 13-Time Tag Team Champion. Raoh Shiro Tag Team Accomplishments * 2-Time EEW World Tag Championship - (Partner Bushido Hayashi - Dark Riders: Held recored 317 days) * 1-Time Hardkore AmericaTag Championship - '(Partner Devastation - Dark Riders - Current)'' * 1-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Charon - Dark Riders) * 1-Time @IW World Tag Team Champion (Partner Charon - Dark Riders) '''* These championships along with what he won with Ken as Fists of Blood makes Raoh a 13-Time Tag Team Champion. Jagi Shiro Tag Team Accomplishments * 1-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Ryuken Shiro - Masta Killas) * 1-Time BCW Tag Champion (Partner Ryuken Shiro - Masta Killas) Fists of Blood (Raoh and Ken) Tag Team Accomplishments * 1-Time Six-Man Hardkore World Tag Champions (w/ Dougie "The Bullet" Ray) * 1-Time Hardkore World Tag Champions * 2-Time CWWU World Tag Champions * 1-Time IEW Tag Champions * 3-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champions Other Awards * 2008 HARDKORE TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR * 2007 HARDKORE TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR Signature Moves * Wishbone: This move, which is named after the tradition of pulling on a wishbone, sees Fists of Blood each take hold of an opponent's leg (who is lying face up on the mat) and yank them in opposite directions stretching out the groin area. * Tag Tactics #1: One member of Fists of Blood will irishwhip opponent into their corner, then run and pop illegal opponent with a vicious forearm. And infuriated opponent will try to enter the ring being stopped by the referee, giving the illegal member of Fists of Blood time to use the ring rope to choke opponent, while the legal member of Fists of Blood takes the boot to him. * Tag Tactics #2: As the legal man tries to make the tag to his partner, the legal man of Fists of Blood will run across the ring and nail illegal opponent with a forearm to the face infuriating him. He will be try to enter the ring being stopped by the referee giving the legal man of Fists of Blood the chance to drag illegal opponent back to their corner so that both members can lay the boot to them. * Tag Tactics #3: Legal man of Fists of Blood locks legal opponent in an arm wrench pulling him into their corner, then makes to tag to his brother; the illegal man now legal will enter the ring and deliver a vicious elbow to the wrenched forearm. *'Tag Tactics #4:' Legal opponent after countering Legal man of Fists of Blood tries to make it to his corner for a tag, but Legal man of Fists of Blood with drop him with a drop toe hold, while illegal man of Fists of Blood will run across the ring, and pop Legal opponent’s tag partner with an forearm sending him off the apron crashing to the floor, then come back and drops several hard elbows to the back of Legal opponent hammering him into submission until the referee orders him out of the ring. *'Tag Tactics #5:' Ken after making the tag to Raoh will irishwhip legal opponent into a corner, Raoh already in will charge and crush legal opponent with an avalanche, he will then take legal opponent before he drops, and launch him back to Ken who will take him up and over, and drill him into the mat with an explosive spinebuster slam. * The Scythe (Doomsday Device) -''' While Raoh puts their opponent on his shoulders, Ken goes up to the top rope and clotheslines the opponent off Raoh's shoulders and down to the mat. * 'Slam to Hell -' Raoh whips opponent to the ropes, on the return Raoh tosses opponent into the air, and side steps as Ken comes in catching him over his shoulder, and the drills him into the mat with a spinebuster. * 'Dragon Ax -' Raoh locks opponent in a Boston crab while Ken ascends the top turnbuckle. Ken then leaps off the turnbuckle with massive hang time and hits a guillotine leg drop across the back and neck of opponent. * 'Fusion Neckbreaker -' This move first sees Raoh place an opponent in an Argentine backbreaker rack where the opponent is held face-up across both the shoulders of the Raoh. At this point, the Ken or Jagi then grabs the racked opponent's head and, along with Raoh falls to the ground supposedly driving the opponent's head and neck into the mat below. * 'Fusion-Plex -' Raoh would take an opponent and sit him on the top turnbuckle (as to set up a superplex) near his partner Ken or Jagi. When Raoh set up the opponent and was ready to perform the superplex, he would tag in Ken or Jagi. Ken or Jagi would run to the next turnbuckle and climb up. As Raoh executed the superplex, Ken or Jagi would fly off of the top turnbuckle with a frog splash, timing the landing on the opponent so that he would hit immediately after Raoh landed. * '''Fists of One – With all four men in the ring, both Ken and Raoh back to back with each other with rock legal and illegal opponents with explosive rights to the face, they will then BOTH spin around each other, Ken pelting Raoh’s opponent with devastating rights, while Raoh does the same to Ken’s opponent as well. The two brothers will then back up getting back to back with each other again with their right fists cocked, charge (Raoh usually roaring while doing this) and level both opponents with explosive Burning Fists to the faces. Theatrics usually follow with Raoh throwing his fist into the air standing over his opponent letting out another loud booming roar, while Ken stands over his down opponent cricking his neck. Finishers * Primary Finisher: Bloody Skull -'Raoh hoists their opponent up over his shoulder and turns facing backwards to the turnbuckle, Ken goes up to the top rope and jumps off catching the opponent's head for a DDT, while Raoh falls backwards into the mat. * 'Secondary Finisher: Extreme Punishment -''' '''Raoh hoists their opponent up for a powerbomb, as Ken grabs their neck from behind. Both men drop to the mat for a sit-out powerbomb and falling neckbreaker assault. * '''Knuckle Raw: Raoh sets up the opponent for a powerbomb with his back to a turnbuckle while Ken climbs that same turnbuckle. Raoh then holds the opponent at the apex of the powerbomb while Ken dives off of the top rope and impacts the opponent with a flying neckbreaker, driving the opponent backwards and finishing the powerbomb with extra force. * 'Big Boot to a White Liger Buster:'This move sees Raoh performing a running boot to the face to the opponent, with the force of the blow knocking him into the direction of an awaiting Ken, who nails him with a toe-kick to the gut, and then performs his White Liger Buster: High Angle Double Underhook Facebuster. * 'Detonator -' Raoh locks opponent in a Boston crab while Ken bouncing off the ropes comes in and kicks opponent with full force across the side of his skull. * 'Total Annihilation -' Raoh bounces off the ropes nailing opponent with a running lariat, while Ken comes from behind hitting opponent low with a vicious chop block. * 'Seppuku -' Raoh would hit a pendulum backbreaker and hold the opponent over his knee as Ken from the top rope would strike his elbow twice and jumped down to hit the opponent with a top-rope elbow drop to his exposed head completing his Dragon Elbow Strike, flipping the opponent over down to the mat. Note: If this is Jagi...he's going to go for the leg drop off the top rope as opposed to the elbow. Category:Tag Teams